battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Cats Rangers
Battle Cats Rangers (にゃんこレンジャー, Nyanko renjā) is a spin-off title of The Battle Cats that started its pre-registration from April 13th, 2017. Battle Cats Rangers was released on April 27th, 2017. Gameplay Battle Cats Rangers is a simple tapping game; tap the screen to attack enemies that endlessly stream towards your team. You dont take any damage, and there is no time limit, although while fighting bosses you will only have 30 seconds to defeat them. If you are unable, then you must wait until you level up and are able. You may earn new playable characters, as well as teammate cats, both of which may be upgraded. Cat Combos may be unlocked and used by selecting certain cats, which gives certain bonuses to your team. There are treasures to collect, which are earned through Prestiging, which also give bonuses. There is a daily bonus of a set amount of Cat Food, and there are many opportunities to watch ads in order to earn Cat Food or coins. Content Playable Character The "Hero" is the playable character of the game. They move automatically and stop whenever an enemy is approached. The player needs to tap the screen in order to attack enemies. The Hero has multiple stats that may be increased including damage per tap, critical hit chance, critical hit damage, and moving speed. There are 5 Heroes; Cat, Tank Cat, Axe Cat, Cow Cat, and Bird Cat. Each Hero has 3 forms of evolution, the first of which is unlocked through progressing the stages, and the second two require Cat Food to unlock. The Hero may also unlock and upgrade five different skills, which can be used to temporarily increase your damage per second, or amount of gold earned. Once used they will need to recharge for a set amount of time before being used again. Teammate Cats Battle Cats Rangers has cats from the original Battle Cats varying from Normal to Super Rare Cats. They follow behind the Hero, dealing DPS to enemies. Each cat deals a set DPS, which is increased through leveling using coins earned while playing. Certain skills are unlocked by reaching a certain level, and cats may be evolved to further increase their stats. Cat Combos Cat Combos are earned by selecting certain cats in your team. These Combos, just like in the original Battle Cats, will give your team bonuses and stat increases. You may use multiple at once, gaining bonuses from each one. Once a Cat Combo is unlocked you will earn one Cat Food for doing so. Enemies Enemies from the original Battle Cats also make an appearance in Battle Cats Rangers. You may see normal enemies such as the Doge, or even some of the more rare bosses. Enemies will endlessly stream towards you, dealing no damage, and giving coins each time they are defeated. Some enemies in higher rounds can stun your Cats, making them useless for a period of time. Each stage you advance increases the enemies health until you can no longer advance, or have everything unlocked. Level Structure Each Stage is separated into ten Waves, and each Wave has nine enemies that must be defeated and a boss. Boss fights have a time limit, and you must defeat them before it runs out. If you fail to do so, you must move back one wave and fight enemies until you can defeat the boss. At the end of each stage you will fight a final boss before moving on, and have the option to watch an ad to increase the amount of money earned from that boss. Prestige / Treasure You may Prestige once you reach a certain Stage in order to earn keys to open chests. Each time you open a chest you will be granted 1 of 22 random treasures, which will give you a specific stat increase. These treasures come from the treasures used in the original Battle Cats. Currencies *Cat Coins are the main currency in this game. They can be earned by defeating enemies, watching ads, and randomly from the floating treasure fairy. Cat Coins are needed to upgrade your Hero and teammates, as well as your skills. *Cat Food is the secondary currency in the game. They can be earned at daily intervals when logging in, by watching ads, completing daily missions, learning Cat Combos, as well as by purchasing them. Cat Food is used to evolve Heroes, and to buy certain items or upgrades. Pre-registration The game had reached 100,000 pre-registrants on April 16th, 2017. Below are the rewards: Rewards that will send to BC Rangers players: *10,000 Pre-registrants: +30 Cat Food *20,000 Pre-registrants: +70 Cat Food *50,000 Pre-registrants: +100 Cat Food *100,000 Pre-registrants: +200 Cat Food *200,000 Pre-registrants: +500 Cat food Rewards that will send to Battle Cats players: *10,000 Pre-registrants: Silver Ticket +3 *20,000 Pre-registrants: Silver Ticket +3; Cat Food +30 *50,000 Pre-registrants: Silver Ticket +3; Cat Food +30; Rare Ticket +1 *100,000 Pre-registrants: Silver Tickets +3; Cat Food +30; Rare Ticket +2 Notes *All of the names are translated from Nyanko Daisensou, instead of the names from The Battle Cats. *In update 1.0.5, there are many mistranslations that can be found such as Treasure's name and Cat's information. External Links *Promotion Movie: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16Av3rwHR8U *Pre-registration Site: https://early-bird.igtitan.com/en/ *Famitsu Article: https://app.famitsu.com/20170413_1020380/ *Official Twitter Page: https://twitter.com/BattleCats_RGR Gallery BC ranger EN logo.jpg|EN logo BC ranger JP logo.jpg|JP logo Category:Games